


Mrs. Hudson's boarding school

by Kaden_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaden_Holmes/pseuds/Kaden_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where Sherlock and John meet in a boarding school. Their relationship grows from them being friends to them being happy and platonicaly in love. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Apologies for poor writing, this was my first fic, and I'm reposting it from wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Hudson's boarding school

Every year, Sherlock hears the sound of the little bell above the door jingling over and over and over, each time announcing the arrival of a new student. They were all nice at first, till Sherlock announced to the rest of the school their secrets. It wasn't his fault, they were just so easy to read. 

They then called him hurtful names, causing him to hide in the corner, crying. 

"Freak"  
"Weirdo"  
"Crazy". 

His brother, Mycroft, was of no assistance. Eventually, he learned to block out the world, claiming to be a sociopath, and hating everyone. 

Sherlock lived in Mrs. Hudson's boarding school, full time. It was originally meant to be only during the traditional school days, like any boarding school, until Sherlock's parents died. Mrs. Hudson was good friends with them when they died in a plane crash. Sherlock was three. Mrs. Hudson, being the kind soul she is, took in Mycroft and Sherlock, and opened up the school for orphans. No others had come in. 

That is why Sherlock was so surprised when he heard the jingle of the bell on a late Monday afternoon in July. After he heard Mrs. Hudson open the door, he snuck over and peered at the newcomer from the safety of a door way. He couldn't see much. 

Mrs. Hudson and the woman at the door talked for a long while, and then they went into Mrs. Hudson's office. During that short time, Sherlock caught sight of a crying little blond boy, holding onto a teddy bear. That was going to be Sherlock's new inmate. 

He went back to his room and read a book for a while until he heard Mrs. Hudson's cry of "Sherlock!". He jumped off of his bed and walked to the office. "Ah, there you are Sherlock! This is John Watson, he'll be staying here with us from now on! Why don't you two go and play while we get everything finished up!" Mrs. Hudson gave Sherlock a look saying "don't screw this up,"

Sherlock led John to the play room, where John quickly got set to playing with the doctor dolls. Sherlock observed John for a while, then said "Afghanistan or Iraq?" John turned to look at Sherlock, slightly confused.

"W-what?" 

"Your parents, Afghanistan or Iraq?" 

John started crying again and threw his teddy bear at Sherlock, then ran from the room. Sherlock picked up the teddy and looked at it. 'Well, I've done it again. Freak. It's okay, I don't need any friends, I'm a sociopath, I don't have friends.' he thought to himself. Mycroft walked in, shaking off the rain from his umbrella. 

"I've only been gone for an hour, and you've messed up again." Sherlock didn't turn. Mycroft sighed "I worry about you, you need to make a few friends!"

This time he turned. "How did you like snogging Anthea? You wanted more than that, I perceive." Mycroft screwed his face up in a fit of anger. "Go apologize to John, and next time keep your deductions to yourself!" 

Sherlock got up, teddy in hand, and left the room. He went up to were he figured John would be, a corner, and looked over. There John was, holding his knees and crying. When he noticed Sherlock, he turned to the wall. "Go away..." 

Sherlock went further into the room. "I brought your teddy?" John turned around to look at Sherlock. He sat up, and Sherlock walked over and handed him the teddy, then sat down. "I... Sorry.." 

"It's fine" said John, and they sat there in silence until John said "Afghanistan. My mum... died in Afghanistan... My father, cancer. How did you know about the war?" 

Sherlock looked up, confused, but relived. Most called him a freak, not ask him for an explanation. "Well, it was obvious to anyone that you are an orphan, because you came in here in the summer, and the woman you entered with isn't your mother, you were keeping your distance from her. You also hugged the teddy like a child would its mother arm. The bear also has a military outfit on, with the Queen's Gallantry medal on it, and it is fairly new, symbolizing that someone close to you, probably your mother or father, has recently died. As for the places, I saw an 'a' from the middle of a word, and I ran through the list of wars in my head, and came up with Afghanistan and Iraq. The father's death, that I hadn't deduced."

John looked at Sherlock in awe. "Brilliant, simply brilliant! I never would have got that!" 

"That is because you are a normal human, while I am different, special. How boring it must be in your head." 

John looked down, sad. "Yeah...." 

Sherlock got alarmed, afraid he was going to lose his new found friend, and got up and went or the door. "Race you to the playroom!" Sherlock winked and took off, John soon on his heels. They ran into the playroom, where Mycroft was reading.

"Well, looks like you made up with him, brother dear, but could you and your friend play elsewhere, I'm trying to read."

"About politics, boring! Did you know John has a sister? Your age too. Maybe you could make a friend." Sherlock smiled at Mycroft innocently. 

Mycroft got up and left, saying "I can't stand you children, I'm going to go read in my room!" 

John turned to Sherlock "Good one, but my sister didn't come in with me, and I never told you about her. Plus she's..." 

"Lesbian, I know." 

"How did you.. You know what, nevermind." The two grinned at each other, and a friendship that would last through hard times, happiness, and deaths, both real, and fake, was born.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more of the old chapters and then new ones. Tell me how you think it was, I will try to post regularly if you guys like it.


End file.
